1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding a component, which is attached to a cord of an adhered object, on the adhered object. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for holding, for example, a cord fastener capable of being fixed to an arbitrary position of a cord, or a buckle capable of coupling/separating ends of two cords with/from each other, on an adhered object such as garments, bags, or the like provided with such a cord or cords.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a cord fastener has been used as a tool for tightening or loosening cuffs of garments, mouths of bags, and the like. For example, in the case of a jacket having a hood as shown in FIG. 11, a cord is inserted through the edge of the opening of the hood, and the hood is adjusted by adjusting the peripheral length of the cord around the opening with a cord fastener 100.
The cord fastener is constituted by a cylindrical socket, and a plug. The plug is contained in the socket, biased by a biasing unit such as a spring toward the direction in which the plug projects from the socket. Also, the plug can be pushed into the socket against the force of the biasing unit. The socket is formed with a first cord insertion hole penetrating through a plug insertion hole, into which the plug is inserted, the plug is formed with an operation part on an end thereof, and a second cord insertion hole which communicates with the first cord insertion hole when the plug is pushed into the socket by a predetermined amount.
In the state that the plug is pushed into the socket such that the second cord insertion hole is in alignment with the first cord insertion hole, a cord is inserted through these first and second cord insertion holes, and the cord fastener is moved to an arbitrary position along the cord. Thereafter, if the force pushing the plug is released, the plug will be moved toward the direction in which the plug projects from the socket due to the biasing force of the biasing unit. Accordingly, since the second cord insertion hole is shifted off of the first cord insertion hole, the cord is thereby sandwiched between these cord insertion holes, so that the cord fastener is fixed to an arbitrary position of the cord.
However, in the state that the opening of the hood is loosened, since such a cord fastener is positioned in the middle of the cord which is dangling from an adhered object such as a garment, the cord fastener dangle will dangle together with the cord dangle. Further, since the cord fastener contacts or collides into other things while dangling, the cord fastener may be damaged or lose its function as a cord fastener. Besides, since the cord fastener is made of hard material in view of its function, it will give sense of a foreign matter when the cord fastener contacts human skin directly or indirectly through the garment, in the case of a cord fastener that is attached to a garment or the like.
As a solution to the above problems, a proposal has been made for a cord fastener which can be held on an adhered object such as a garment (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 7-39518). The cord fastener disclosed in this publication is provided with an eyelet which holds the cord fastener on an adhered object. A male nail is formed on the cord fastener while a female nail is formed on the eyelet, and by engaging these nails with each other, the cord fastener is integrated with the eyelet. In other words, the cord fastener is held on the adhered object.
However, the cord fastener disclosed in the above publication has a complicated structure and is difficult to mold because male and female nails have to be formed respectively on the cord fastener and the eyelet. In addition, since the fastener is held by a male nail and a female nail, the engagement therebetween cannot be easily released. Besides, since the cord fastener is exposed from the surface of the adhered object, the cord fastener contacts and collides into external objects, and thereby the outer appearance or function of the cord fastener may be spoiled. If the cord fastener contacts the skin directly or indirectly through the garment, the user may have a sense of a foreign matter.